


Not my type/Не мой типаж

by Malia_Lightwood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Thiam, bowling, jelousy, scott is a puppy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malia_Lightwood/pseuds/Malia_Lightwood
Summary: — Лиам. Я понимаю, ты любил Хейден, и ты всё ещё скучаешь, но не думаешь ли ты, что время идти дальше? Прошло больше года с тех пор как она уехала.Вот оно. Пузырь гнева внутри живота Лиама, который рос с каждым из разговором в течении недели, взорвался.— Отвали и оставь меня одного, Скотт! Мне не нужна девушка, потому что я гей, понятно?!





	Not my type/Не мой типаж

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not My Type](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571909) by [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT). 



— Мне не нужна девушка! Ты можешь просто принять это? — Лиам был на взводе. Нет, проблемы со злостью не были чем-то особенным, но обычно Скотт не был причиной.

С другой стороны, он видимо не осознавал, что он сделал. Если бы он осознал, он определенно не продолжил бы этот разговор.

— Лиам. Я понимаю, ты любил Хейден, и ты всё ещё скучаешь, но не думаешь ли ты, что время идти дальше? Прошло больше года с тех пор как она уехала. 

Вот оно. Пузырь гнева внутри живота Лиама, который рос с каждым из разговором в течении недели, взорвался. 

— Отвали и оставь меня одного, Скотт! Мне не нужна девушка, потому что я гей, понятно?! 

Тишина.

Теперь его большой секрет был в раскрыт, злость Лиама растворилась, оставляя чувствовать странную пустоту. Даже, если он чувствовал облегчение, его химсигналы показывали высшую степень его нервозности и стресса.

О, подождите, последнее исходит от Скотта. 

— Скотт? Пожалуйста, скажи что нибудь.

Но Альфа все стоял, превратившись в камень с отвисшей челюстью. Лиам осторожно поднял руку и начал махать перед лицом парня напротив.

— Скотт?

Тишина.

Кому: Мейс 15:34

Хей, Мейс,

Чисто гипотетически, как ты будишь кого-то от гей-шока?

От: Мейс 15:36

Я ЗНАЛ

От: Мейс 15:37

Подожди, кто в шоке? 

Прежде чем Лиам успел написать дальнейшую информацию, хриплый голос привлёк его внимание обратно к Скотту.

— П-почему ты не сказал мне, Лиам? Я твой Альфа...

Поэтому Скоттом практически разит расстройством и грустью?

— Что ж, для начала, я сам знаю об этом не так долго, понимаешь? — Лиам пытался успокоить грустного щенка, что является истинным Альфой Бейкон Хиллз. — после отъезда Хейден, я хотел побыть один немного, а потом я понял, что девушки больше не то, что я хочу.

Скотт все ещё был угрюм.

— И все же. Ты мог рассказать мне, не тратить мое время на поиски хорошей девушки для ободрения. 

— Оу, Скотт... не во-

— Я бы нашёл тебе горячего парня, чтобы ты мог развлечься с ним!

Сейчас была очередь Лиама безмолвно стоять, заледенев на месте. 

Двумя днями позже Лиам стоял на парковке кегельбана Бейкон Хиллз, ожидая членов его стаи с Мейсоном, Кори, Тео и Ноланом. 

Его лучший друг не был в восторге от того, что Лиам буквально игнорировал его после разговора со Скоттом. Но Мейсон есть Мейсон, и он знает как справляться с выходками Лиама. Таким образом, вся стая знала о его сексуальных предпочтениях (Мейсон рассказал Кори, Кори рассказал Лори, Лори рассказала Бретту, а Бретт... Бретт отправил сообщение каждому, кто был у него в телефоне). На удивление, все восприняли это нормально (Лиам знал, что он не неудачник, но, честно говоря, это было бы лицемерно со стороны половины стаи, если бы они не восприняли это...)

Грохочущий двигатель сообщил о прибытии Скотта и Малии, заезжая на парковку на старом джипе Стайлза.

Пока Скотт был занят парковкой, серебренная Audi Бретта подъехала ближе с другого конца улицы, и было понятно, что самоуверенный бетта хотел обойти Скотта по времени прибытия. 

В конце концов Бретт, его сестра, Лори, и Нолан присоединились в то же время, что и Малия, пока Скотт возился с неизвестным парнем сзади.

Приветствия были сказаны, объятья обменены, тогда Скотт воспользовался возможностью, подтолкнуть своего компаньона вперед. 

— Ребята, это Люк. Он первый бета стаи по соседству. Мы познакомились, когда его Альфа и я стали союзниками. Я подумал, будет хорошо, если вы все познакомитесь с ним. — его взгляд задержался на Лиаме и бета почти закатил глаза. Почему Скотт не может перестать вести себя, как сват? 

Послышались нотки «Хей» и «Приятно познакомится», прежде чем группа, наконец, пошла внутрь. 

Люк зашагал рядом с Лиамом. 

— Ты его первый бета, не так ли? Похоже у нас много общего: мы оба правая рука наших альф, наши имена начинаются с буквы «Л», мы оба чрезмерно привлекательны...

 _Он только что назвал меня привлекательным? Стоп, он только что назвал_ себя _привлекательным?!_

Звук, похожий на рык, вернул Лиама в настоящее время, и когда он посмотрел на источник звука, его глаза наткнулись на глаза Тео. _Да!_

— Тео! Мы ведь в одной команде, да? — Лиам буквально сбежал от Люка к соседу. 

Одно из хороших качеств Тео, что он всегда, кажется, чувствует, когда Лиаму нужна помощь, и даже если Химерены химсигналы говорили о том, что он раздражён, он все же закинул руку на плечо блондина.

— Конечно, Волчонок. Мы уничтожим их. — они шли вслед, всё ещё рядом друг к другу.

— Спасибо, Ти. От этого типа у меня уже мурашки по коже.

— М? — Тео мгновенно стал на чеку. — ты умеешь в виду, он...плохой?

— Нет... не в этом смысле. Я боюсь Скотт дал Люку надежду, что у него есть со мной шанс, и сейчас он не останавливается приударить за мной.

— Так он не твой типаж? — Тео говорил веселым голосом, почти так будто его развлекает вся эта ситуация, но Лиам знал его лучше, чем кто-либо ещё. Он почувствовал напряжение, исходящее от Химеры, и это заставило сердце Лиама счастливо трепетать. 

Бета оглянулся на Люка, разговаривающего с Ноланом и Лори, взглянул на темные волосы беты, на его мускулистую загорелую спину, и на его легкую улыбку. 

— На самом деле, в моем, но есть в нем что-то не то, и, на самом деле, он горячий, если это имеет смысл. 

Тео слегка посмеялся, прежде чем повернуть назад.

— Ну же, не забивай свою голову мыслями, Ли. Давай сделаем эту игру.

День смеяться ночью, Лиам избегал Люка как мог, стараясь не быть грубыми и не рисковать их все ещё новыми отношениями с другой стаей. Тео на удивления очень помогал с этим, старший всегда, казалось бы, чувствовал, когда Лиаму нужно отвязаться от парня, поэтому был чуть ли не приклеен к нему весь вечер. 

Всего несколько минут того, что Люк подсел к Лиаму, чтобы попытаться поговорить, как Тео появился из неоткуда, предлагая Лиаму холодную содовую, начиная говорить о их последнем патруле в заповеднике. 

Скотт наблюдал за этой картиной — все больше смущающимся щенком. 

Позже стая сдалась в попытке выиграть «команду Тиам» в боулинге, а Альфа загнал бету в баре, поговорить.

— Лиам, в чем твоя проблема? 

— Прости? У меня нет проблем, — Лиаму и вправду не хотелось об этом сейчас говорить. 

— Я знакомлю тебя с отлично подходящем парнем. Красивого, как раз твоего типажа, остроумного, он уже знает о сверхъестественном! Почему бы тебе не дать ему шанс? 

— Я уже говорил тебе, Скотт. Мне сейчас не нужен партнёр. Не зависимо о того парень это или девушка. 

Скотт казался серьезно расстроенным. 

— Ох Лиам, я лишь хотел лучшего для тебя. Тебе не нужно быть одиноким из-за того, что ты боишься снова остаться с разбитым сердцем.

— Ладно, прекрати. Я не боюсь! Я не интересуюсь ни одним из тех, с кем ты меня пытаешь свести, потому что я заинтересован Тео!

Тяжело дыша, Лиам закончил свою тираду, прожигая Скотта взглядом. Глаза сверкают, рык угрожает вырваться из горла.

— Спокойно, Волчонок, — сказал успокаивающий голос позади него. — Не нужно раздражаться и злиться. 

Плечи Лиама расслабились, он прислонился к крепкой груди Тео позади него, прикрыл глаза, и его волк счастливо заурчал в груди.

Химера медленно сгрёб его в объятия, успокаивая его. Они стояли в этой позиции, пока сердце Лиама не успокоилось. И тогда Тео нарушил тишину, шепотом. 

— Что ж... я слышал, ты заинтересован мной? 

Рак вырвался из блондина и он повернулся в руках Тео.

— Конечно же, ты услышал меня.

— Ну, было довольно сложно не услышать, учитывая то, как ты говорил, Ли...

— Все нормально. Тебе не нужно ничего говорить. Я знал, что шансы невелики, но после всего, что случилось во время Дикой Охоты и войны, я осознал, что хочу тебя, и каждодневные встречи не помогли моим чувствам к тебе исчезнуть. Мне жаль, если ты...

Лиам не смог закончить предложение, так как Тео нагнулся и поцеловал Лиама, очень эффективно затыкая его.

— Ты слишком много говоришь, — прошептал Тео в самые губы Лиама перед тем, как снова поцеловать его. 

Они бы ещё не остановились в ближайшее время, но кто-то, прочищающий горло, прервал сладкую трапезу.

— Я очень рад за тебя, правда Лиам, но мы должны поговорить о твоём вкусовом выборе романтического партнера. Начинать отношения со сломанных носов может быть не очень полезно, даже для оборотней. 

— Технически, наши отношения начались с того, что ты следил за мной... — вмешался Тео, получив удар в ребра от Лиама, заставивший вскрикнуть.

— Это все Лиам со своей жестокостью, посмотри Скотт! Я невинен! 

— Но ты все равно любишь меня. — счастливо засмеялся Лиам.

— Люблю. — сказал Тео, с непривычно знакомой для него улыбкой, затем он нагнулся и снова поцеловал Лиама. 

Ни одни из парней не заметил уходящего Скотта, мотающего головой, но с радостной улыбкой на лице.


End file.
